Merry Christmas, Baby!
by browneyedgirlxx
Summary: It's Emma's first Christmas celebrating with the Howell family and she's not used to them yet or to being married for that matter either. Potential for more chapters so let me know if you want to read more.
1. Chapter 1

Emma tensed a little with each kiss on the cheek, each hug, each squeeze of the hand. But Carl's family were just so friendly and so very happy to meet her. And to include her in their boisterous, jubilant family gathering this Christmas Eve. She'd already met his parents of course. They'd had dinner with them the very night of their return from Vegas to share their wedding news. This was the first time, however, that Emma had met the whole family - siblings, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles and grandparents. The 'whole clan' as Carl called them. Her head was almost spinning from the number of introductions and the whirl of people around her.

"And this here is my baby bro," said Carl, grabbing a younger looking version of himself and grinning as he playfully maneuvered him into a headlock.

Emma laughed, a little unnerved by all the commotion. Children and dogs were weaving their way between adult legs and pieces of furniture seemingly unaware of the potential dangers Emma couldn't help but notice. In her mind several drinks had been spilled on the carpet and not one but two ornaments had been broken although somehow in reality these events had narrowly been avoided. Nevertheless it made her a little uneasy and her smile felt a little forced as Carl's brother kissed her warmly on both cheeks.

"You can call me Chris," he said with the same natural charm and broad smile that Carl possessed. "And I'm so pleased to meet my new sis."

Emma wondered at their shared ease and social confidence. In fact Carl's parents and sister had the same outgoing, self-assured nature which Emma admired so much. And yet, as much as she appreciated it, their very friendliness left her feeling strangely more of an outsider.

Carl's sister Clarissa appeared by his side, her toddler balanced on one hip.

"We're just so delighted to finally get to meet you, Emma," she said. "Carl has talked about you so much and then when we heard you got married, well, we couldn't have been happier."

She reached out to give Emma's arm a squeeze as she said this and Emma took a deep breath trying to control her instinctive need to escape this touch. She glanced at Carl and recognised the look of pride in his eyes at her attempts to resist her mysophobia.

"And this ring," Clarissa continued, as she leaned over to grasp Emma's left hand. "It's so gorgeous. Well, my brother here certainly has good taste!"

Emma nodded but her attention was actually on the small child who was now grabbing a handful of her hair.

"Oh I think she likes your red hair," said Clarissa laughing. "Well actually she just loves playing with hair. And shiny things. I wouldn't be surprised if she goes for your brooch next."

Emma glanced down protectively at the gold angel pinned to her dress but Carl was busy distracting the little girl, tickling her and teasing.

It was at this point they were joined by an older woman who'd been introduced to Emma as Carl's aunt Lydia.

"You'll be wanting some of your own soon I'm sure," she said cheerfully, looking expectantly at Emma and then Carl. "Your mother," she continued looking at Carl sternly, "has been waiting long enough for you to give her some grandbabies. Don't make her wait any longer."

Emma gulped. Her throat had suddenly gone very dry and she didn't feel she could breathe. In fact she felt quite dizzy as she looked around for a potential escape route. She knew these sort of things were said in families but it took her by surprise. It wasn't as though she and Carl had that sort of marriage. At least not yet.

Carl looked across at her sympathetically. He knew the conversation would be making her uncomfortable.

"We're in no hurry," he said casually.

"She'll just have to wait a little longer and in the meantime she has these monsters to keep her busy," he said laughing and indicating the children running around them.

"Well, I guess that puts an end to the speculation that there would be a new addition to the Howell tribe sooner rather than later," said Carl's sister teasingly.

Emma felt herself go paler at the shock of the implication. And then the color suffuse her cheeks as she realised that the people in this room had thought that she and Carl ... that they had gone to Vegas to get married ... had had to get married because ... no she couldn't finish that thought. It was just too embarrassing knowing that Carl's family had been speculating ... had actually imagined that she and Carl ... well that they had done that and that they would soon be having one of these ... no it was all too much.

Emma started to move towards the door. It felt too far away. In fact there didn't seem to be any oxygen left in the room. Probably because it was so full of people. They appeared to have multiplied, making the space between her and the door all but impassable. Just as she felt the panic rising, Emma felt a hand at the small of her back. Carl's hand. She knew his touch and it calmed her instantly. As he guided her gently but firmly through the crowd of bodies, she knew that he understood without her having to say a word. She knew that he was always there looking out for her, sometimes challenging her, but always looking out for her. And that made her feel safe.

Still as he opened the door and brought them out on to the veranda, she was relieved to take in a deep breath of fresh air. He put his arms round her and held his cheek to hers.

"I know that made you uncomfortable, Ems. But you mustn't worry. They're just kidding, you know."

And drawing back a little to look her in the eye, he said "They just don't know how special our relationship, how special our marriage is."

"We're taking things at the right pace for us. And you've made amazing progress. I know how hard you've worked, Ems, and I'm _so _proud of you."

She nodded. She knew he was.

"And I know we're going to get there. With _everything_." He looked her meaningfully in the eye.

She gave him a small smile, trying not to let the uncertainty she felt show on her face. Sometimes she wondered if she ever really would be ready. And the idea that there were people waiting and expecting only made it harder.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She wanted this marriage to work. She needed this marriage to work. As much as she found it difficult to imagine her and Carl having a family and raising their children, she hated the idea of spending her life all alone even more. She just wished every part of the process didn't terrify her the way it did. That the very thought of embarking on that journey didn't leave her shaking with fear.

Carl felt the tremor in her body, heard the catch in her breath. He moved his hands slowly up and down her back the way that he had learnt to do when she was stressed. Her body relaxed under his touch and he whispered firmly in her ear "We will get there, Ems, we will. And it doesn't matter how long it takes, okay?"

She nodded and breathed in deeply, taking in the clean, slightly minty scent of him. A smell that had come to reassure her so well.

"I'm ready to go back in," she said.

"Sure?" he asked. "I know they're a little overwhelming."

"I'm sure," she nodded. "And they're really just very friendly. And a lot like you. I just hope I didn't embarrass myself too badly," she said, the color beginning to rise in her cheeks again.

"They'll all just assume you needed some time alone with your new hubby," Carl said chuckling and putting his arm around her waist.

"Well I do think you're pretty dreamy," said Emma, laughing too and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But I do think, Mr Howell, that we should go back in and rejoin our family."

He smiled back at her. "Well, it is Christmas after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Back inside the party was carrying on much as it had when they had left. The room was tightly packed with people, voices and laughter mixing with the occasional squeal of delight from a passing child and bark of a dog.

Emma was greatly relieved to see that they didn't appear to have been missed. Carl gave her a squeeze and a smile, as if to say, "See, Ems, no one even noticed."

"Shall I go and get us more drinks then?" he asked.

She nodded , although her hand still holding his said otherwise.

He kissed her cheek and she reluctantly let go of his hand, letting her fingertips trail across his palm.

"I'm coming straight back you know", he said with a slight laugh.

"I know", she said," but I'm going to miss you anyway."

Standing alone in the crowded room, Emma looked around, watching the various groupings that had formed. Grandparents fussing over babies, siblings engaged in playful teasing. She was fascinated by the details of their interaction - an arm around a shoulder, a concerned glance, laughter and storytelling. Everywhere though there was real affection and good humor to be seen. She could tell just from looking that these people enjoyed each other's company, valued having their family play a large part in their lives.

As her eyes moved around the room, she caught sight of a small girl, who was intently watching _her_ with big round eyes, much like Emma's own, and a shy smile.

Emma smiled back but under this returned attention, the little girl moved to hide behind the nearest adult, peeking out now and then to catch Emma's gaze and return a smile.

The girl was obviously entranced and Emma herself found the child quite bewitching, dressed as she was in a polka dotted party dress tied with a sash, her big eyes in a small face surrounded by a cloud of dark hair held back with a bow and a pair of shiny mary janes.

And Emma let out a short burst of laughter as she realised what the child was so very taken with. It was her outfit. Looking from the little girl's outfit to her own, she could instantly see the similarities and she guessed this child had too. Emma's dress was bright and polka dotted and with the bow at her waist, her cardigan and gold mary janes, the two had far more in common than with anyone else in the room. This little girl clearly had good taste.

Fortunately she seemed to be overcoming her shyness, drawn as she was by lure of pretty things. She weaved her way between the adults, using them as cover as she made her way towards Emma, finally standing in front of her twisting and turning and looking shyly up and down.

"I like what you're wearing," said the little girl, twisting a lock of her hair around her fingers.

"Well I like what you're wearing too," said Emma in return. "It's a very pretty dress you have on. You look very pretty in it."

For this she got another shy smile and a squirm of pleasure, just as Carl came up to join them.

Putting an arm around Emma's waist, he handed her her drink and simultaneously managed to wrap an arm around the little girl who had thrown herself at him with a ecstatic cry of "Uncle Carl".

"Well, I'm so pleased to see that my two favorite girls have finally met," he said beaming.

"Emma, this is Lucie. Lucie, this is your new Aunt Emma," he said looking quite delighted.

"But I thought I was your favorite girl," said Lucie looking up at her uncle seriously.

"Well, sweetie, you still are. It's just that now I have Emma too so you're just going to have to share okay?"

Lucie nodded solemnly and suddenly letting go of her uncle, she grasped Emma's hand.

"Will you come and play with me?" she asked so sweetly that Emma couldn't say no.

Carl laughed and waved as she was dragged away.

"I think she just fell in love with you too," he said chuckling.

Emma found herself being led into the coat cupboard and somewhat imperiously being instructed to sit cross-legged on the floor. Under normal circumstances she would have resisted but there was something about this child's insistence and the magical spell she was under that led her to comply.

Sitting opposite her in a mirror image of her pose, Lucie was staring with wonder at her shiny gold shoes. "Can I try them on?" she asked hopefully.

"Um," Emma mumbled, trying to think what she should do. "I guess so," she answered, carefully unbuckling the shoes, all the while wondering if Carl's family were wondering where his crazy new wife had disappeared to this time or if one of them would come to retrieve a coat only to find her playing dress up in a cupboard. She simply had no experience of the unpredictable nature of young children.

Lucie kicked off her own shoes and stepped into Emma's, looking down at them in awe.

"Be careful now," said Emma.

But no sooner had the words left her mouth was Lucie reaching for the door handle and shuffling down the hall, calling behind her "Let's go show my mommy."

Emma hesitated a moment. She didn't know whether it would be better to stay in the cupboard hoping her shoes would return or to go back to the party barefoot.

After a moment, she padded down the hallway in pursuit of her shoes, reasoning that it would be better than being discovered hiding in a cupboard.

"Hey, there you are," said Carl, from his perch on the sofa next to his mother and aunt.

Emma looked down at her feet, her cheeks flushing slightly as she imagined what they must be thinking.

No one else seemed to notice though and Carl got up, moving aside and said "Ems, take my seat. I'll stand."

So she sat down tucking her feet neatly out of sight.

"Did you guys have fun?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Um, well ... yes. I mean ... I don't know."

"What is it?" he asked, leaning down close to her so that he could speak quietly in her ear.

Turning her head away from the people close to them, Emma whispered in his ear "Lucie has my shoes."

"Oh," he said laughing ",is that all?"

"Don't laugh," said Emma, giving him a playful swipe.

"But it's funny, Ems," he exclaimed.

"Not for me!" she protested, glaring at him.

"Oh but it is," he said laughing again. "But I'll go and get them for you."

And he kissed her on the cheek, before disappearing in search of a small girl in gold shoes.

It wasn't long before he returned with a shuffling child in tow.

"So what do you say then, Lucie?" said her uncle, looking down at her mock sternly.

"I'm sorry for leaving with your shoes on, Auntie Emma," said Lucie with an endearing lisp. "And I only did it because they're so pretty but I won't do it again. I promise."

And then Emma was taken by surprise to have two little arms go around her in a quick hug and a soft kiss placed on her cheek. Her heart gave a little flutter at this unexpected display of affection.

"She's so sweet," said Emma watching the little girl's disappearing back.

"So all's forgiven?"

"I ... I was just embarrassed," said Emma, now laughing at herself.

"She really likes you."

"I really like her," said Emma smiling.

"And I_ really _like you," Carl replied grinning.

"I know you do," said Emma laughing.

"Oh okay then," said Carl pretending to be annoyed ", well I _was_ going to tell you that you are in fact my favourite girl but,"

Emma interrupted him with a kiss on the lips. "But I am," she said.

"Yes, you are," he agreed, kissing her back. "Just don't tell Lucie okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

As they approached the buffet table, Emma began to feel a little anxious. The food looked beautiful and the china and flatware were sparklingly clean, but that didn't change the fact that everyone was helping themselves. Serving spoons were moved from dish to dish and Emma observed some people using their fingers to put food on their plates. She did her best not to watch and focus on her husband standing next to her, his fingers tracing lazy circles at the small of her back. It was difficult nevertheless for her to put the thought entirely out of her mind and her fingers itched to reach for her hand sanitizer.

Emma turned to look out of the window just as Carl's mother stopped by, putting a casual hand on Emma's arm and leaning in to speak to her.

"We've labelled all the dishes with dairy in them, my dear, so you can avoid them if you want to," she said in a kindly tone.

"Oh, um, that's ... that's so nice of you," said Emma, giving Carl a questioning look. "But you really didn't have to ... I mean I don't want to have caused you any extra trouble," she trailed off.

"It's no bother. We'd much rather you eat and enjoy yourself," Carl's mother answered with a smile, ushering them towards the food.

"You really didn't need to say anything," Emma whispered into Carl's ear. "I mean I would have been fine."

"Well I did. Because I want you to have a nice time. And they don't mind," Carl whispered back, as they moved up and picked up plates.

"This looks good? You want some of this?" he asked and Emma relented because he was being just so kind and sweet and, well, endearing, and nodded her assent.

Soon they had plates full of more food than Emma thought they could possibly eat and found themselves seats perched on one chair with Emma sitting on Carl's lap, so full was the house of people.

Carl grinned at her as she tried to juggle her plate and fork and glass. "I guess you're not used to this sort of casual dining," he laughed.

"Um, I guess ... not exactly," said Emma.

"Here let me take that glass," he said removing it from her hand and placing it on a side table with a collection of other half-drunk beverages.

Emma eyed the glasses warily, as though they might rearrange themselves of their own accord or if she looked closely enough she might be able to actually see the bacteria jump from one vessel to another.

"Try this! It's delicious," said Carl, with a loaded fork paused halfway to her mouth.

"Mmmm, it's good," agreed Emma, smiling back at him.

She knew what he was trying to do. Distract her from her thoughts and take her mind of her anxieties by refocusing her in the present. And she didn't mind. She loved him for it.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, partly to steady herself on her precarious perch and partly to say thank you. Thank you for always thinking of me, for always looking out for me and for knowing what I need.

As they continued eating, Lucie passed by with her little brother.

"Hi," said Lucie looking at Emma, somewhat shy again. "Can we maybe play again later?" asked Lucie.

"I'd love that," said Emma smiling down at her.

That was when she realised the little boy was picking up a half eaten sandwich from the floor and putting it in his mouth, before deciding he didn't like it and absentmindedly holding it out as though to drop it on Emma's plate.

Carl said "I think I'll take that," as his hand whisked out deftly to intercept the remnants of the sandwich.

Emma could feel the breath pushed out of her body as she sighed with relief. She knew it wasn't the biggest of mishaps that could have befallen her, but in her mind a looming disaster had narrowly been avoided. Once again she was grateful that Carl knew her so well.

"Children," said Carl, " you never know what they're going to do next." And he laughed.

Emma smiled weakly. But that's the trouble, she thought. And how do you ever get used to it?

"You didn't know you were marrying into such a big crazy family did you?" asked Carl.

Emma shook her head. "No, but then you always surprise me," she said, leaning in to rest her forehead against his. "And I'm learning to like it."

She looked so adorable that Carl kissed her. And Emma relaxed into it, kissing him back, momentarily forgetting that they were in a room full of people, including Carl's parents, aunts, nephews and nieces and not to mention grandparents.

It wasn't until Emma felt a light tap on her arm, that she pulled away, blushing as she remembered their surroundings.

"Um, um ... h-hi," she stammered, looking down at Lucie, holding out a plate of cookies.

"We made these ourselves. And we decorated them with all different colors," said the little girl, beaming proudly. "You can choose. You can have a green Christmas tree , or a yellow star or a red Santa ... that one's meant to be a Santa," she said excitedly as she fingered each cookie.

"U-Uh okay," managed Emma, as she tried to quiet her thoughts on the countless types of bacteria that could now be crawling on these cookies. "I'll have that one. That's pretty," she said pointing at an angel.

"I decorated that one," said Lucie happily, as she placed it on Emma's plate with her little hand.

"And I'll have that Santa," said Carl happily, picking it up and putting it straight in his mouth.

"Oh, that's gooooood!" he said. "I think that's the best cookie I've ever eaten."

Lucie giggled with delight, before moving on to hand out her cookies.

"It's fine, Ems. You don't have to eat it," said Carl understandingly.

"But ... no I should," said Emma hesitantly, looking down at the cookie. "I should be able to eat it," she said more firmly.

"Oh you don't have to," said Carl's sister cheerfully, appearing behind them. "I totally understand. And with your anxieties I can see why you ..."

Emma didn't stay to hear any more. She leapt up and turning on her heel, fled from the room, her cheeks flaming. She ran along the corridor frantically looking for an empty room, gratefully tugging at the door of what she remembered to be the bathroom. She closed the door quickly behind her, locking it and only then letting out a small sob as her body shook and tears began to run down her face.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Ems, it's me," said Carl quietly.

Emma turned on the water and began to splash water on her face, in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Please come out or at least let me in so I can talk to you," he pleaded.

She sighed and reluctantly opened the door. She knew it wasn't fair to shut him out like that and humiliated as she felt, she didn't want to create a bigger scene.

"You're mad at me," he began.

Her eyes flashed. "Of course I'm angry. I'm angry and ashamed and embarrassed. First you tell them I won't eat dairy and then I find out you've told them all ... all about _my issues_," she broke off with a cry. "They're going to wonder why you married me."

"I married you because I love you. Because you're amazing and beautiful, smart, kind and funny. And I love being with you. _And_ you make me happy. And they will see_ all _of that."

"Really?" she said falling against his chest.

"Really," he answered, stroking her hair.

"And I told them about your issues because they're my family, _our_ family, and what's happening in our life is important to them. And if they know what's going on then they can support us, support _you_."

Emma looked into his face. And remembered that this was why she loved him - because he was honest and open, kind, transparent and caring. It was why she had married him.

"So shall we go back out? Or we could just stay in here?" he said looking around.

She gave him a playful tap on the arm but remained standing still his arms wrapped around her.

"I made a horrible scene," said Emma, hiding her face in his shoulder. "I can't imagine what they're thinking."

"Oh, you think that was a horrible scene?" Carl laughed. "You should see some of the things that have happened in this house. And believe me my brothers and sisters and I all embarrassed each other terribly growing up, so really this just makes you even. It makes you even more part of the family."

There was another knock at the door. Emma eyes went wide imagining how this situation might just get more humiliating but as Carl opened the door a little, Clarissa popped her head round.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I-I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I've just been telling Ems it doesn't compare with the humiliation we've suffered at each others hands," said Carl laughing.

"It's so true," Clarissa replied, nodding. "Did he tell you about the time his new girlfriend came over for dinner and I told her that he still slept with his blankie even though he was sixteen?"

"No, I didn't," Carl said shaking his head. "I really didn't think my new bride needed to know that."

Clarissa laughed at him, quickly stepping out of his reach as he took a playful swipe in her direction

"Well, now I'm the one who's all embarrased," said Carl, looking genuinely bashful.

"Aw, I think it's sweet," said Emma leaning against him and kissing his cheek. "And it makes me feel better."

"I'm glad my teenage humiliation has finally been put to some good use then," he said looking down at her.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better," said Clarissa, "because I came to get you so we can start the _singing_."

Emma looked at Carl, her eyes widening with slight alarm.

"Oh yeah, baby," he said grinning at her. "The singing. This is going to be good."


	4. Chapter 4

When Carl had said his family liked to sing together at Christmas, Emma had imagined some genteel carolling around the piano. What she hadn't imagined was the all out, energetic performances that she was now witnessing. With furniture pushed back to clear an area for a stage, speakers and microphones, as well as a band it was clear just how enthusiastic they all were. Currently various members of Carl's family whose relatiosnhip to Carl Emma had yet to get to grips with were performing an exuberant rendition of 'Rockin' around the Christmas tree'.

Emma curled into Carl's side, his arm going tighter around her as they smiled at each other, enjoying the performance.

As the song finished, there came a cry from the back of the room "So Carl, you going to do a Rocky Horror number for us, again?"

"I think maybe not tonight," said Carl, exchanging a glance with Emma, who was shaking her head at the very mention of it.

"I'd like to sing a song for my beautiful bride here," Carl announced to the assembled crowd, their heads swivelling to find Emma as she blushed furiously.

"But I'm going to need a little help," he motioned for his father, brother and a cousin to join him on stage, while Emma shrank into her seat.

There was a brief huddled discussion between the performers, followed by smiles and nods of approval.

As Carl picked up the mic, he smiled broadly at Emma and said, "This is for you, my darling Ems. I want everyone here to know just how I feel about you and I think this song says it for me."

With the first beats, Carl's father and brother picked up their mics and started singing backing vocals.

Carl grinned at Emma as she clasped her hands in delight as she realised what song he had chosen and he looked at her as he began to sing, "I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way?"

"My girl, my girl, my girl," Carl sang, as he reached out a hand to Emma and pulled her up on to the stage with him.

Emma turned her face away from the audience in embarrassment and appeared to try and hide by burying herself in Carl's shoulder. He held her firmly by the hand so she couldn't escape back to the safety of her seat and spun her around so that she now faced everyone. Drawing her into him, he wrapped one arm around her waist and looking down at her sang, "I don't need no money, fortune or fame, I've got all the riches baby, one man can claim."

Emma smiled up at him her eyes wide and adoring, as they swayed gently in time to the music. Although she had been embarrassed to find herself the center of attention, once on the stage with Carl singing to her it felt as though they were in their own little bubble and she found herself surprised when the music ended and everyone started clapping and shouting out their appreciation.

Amongst the noise there was a very clear voice requesting a duet from the newlyweds and once it had been suggested the chanting and foot stamping was hard to ignore.

Carl looked at Emma. "What do you think, Ems? Can we do a duet?"

"Well ... I ... I know you could ... maybe if somebody else..."

"Uh-unh. They really want us to sing together. And this crowd can get ugly," he joked, telling her with his eyes that she could do this. "Also there's no one I'd rather sing with."

She nodded, a little hesitantly, but the delight in his eyes when she agreed was enough to strengthen her resolve.

"What shall we sing then, baby?" he whispered in her ear.

She shrugged, her head clear of all thoughts on the subject other than her complete surprise at finding herself standing in front of a large group of people getting ready to sing. And then an idea came to her.

She whispered to him and he grinned and nodded in response. It had jokingly become their song and right now nothing seemed more perfect for them to sing together.

"It's a beautiful night," Carl began, "We're looking for something dumb to do."

"Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you," Emma sang back to him, her eyes mirroring the laughter in his.

For they both knew that impulsive as their decision might seem, it had actually been well considered. And far from being something dumb to do as the lyrics said, it in fact seemed like the most sensible decision either had made. Carl had fallen for Emma the first time she'd set foot through the door of his practice and he felt like the luckiest man alive when she agreed to go on a date with him. Since then, he'd come to find out that she really was as wonderful as he'd first thought and she'd become such a big part of his life that he didn't want to imagine being without her. Marriage really seemed like the only sensible option.

For Emma, things had been slightly different. She had been so caught up with her feelings for Will that she had never noticed her handsome dentist, at least not in that way. She hadn't noticed the way he looked at her or the kindness in his eyes. But somehow in the midst of her turmoil over Will, all the pain and confusion that she felt, she had gone from thinking she wanted to lock her heart away so that it could never be broken again to realising that right in front of her there was a man who was kind and patient, honest, open and trustworthy. Not to mention gorgeous, funny, smart and generous. And everything was so good between them. So when he said "I love you", she knew that she wanted to say it back and that she meant it. She knew it wasn't quite the same desperate, passionate, bordering on madness kind of love that she'd felt for Will but it felt more mature, more grown up, more rational. And this time he loved her back.

"Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you," Carl finished, embracing Emma and kissing her as their audience loudly showed their appreciation.

They were still laughing together as they made their way back to their seats. And they sat smiling with their arms around each other as the rest of the family took turns to perform. There were renditions of everything from White Christmas, Silent Night, Sleigh Ride to an interesting version of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.

Things were winding down and they had just enjoyed an adorable performance of 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus' sung by all of the nieces and nephews, when Carl stood up.

"I'd just like to sing one more," he began.

"Did you know you married such a showoff, Emma?" came the shout from across the room.

"Yes, yes I did," she said, nodding seriously. "But I kind of love it."

"Merry Christmas, baby," Carl sang, doing his very best Elvis impersonation. "Babe you sure did treat me nice."


	5. Chapter 5

The room had emptied of people. The children had been taken off to get ready for bed and Carl and Emma found themselves alone for the first time all day.

Emma rested her head on Carl's shoulder, yawning a little as she snuggled into him.

"Has my crazy family worn you out?" he asked with a laugh.

"Mmmm," she murmured, burying her head into his neck. "But I don't think they're crazy. I love your family, almost as much as I love you," she said seriously, moving her head to look him in the eye.

"Oh well that's a relief," he replied, "because you know you're kinda stuck with me _and__ them_ forever."

"Un-hunh, I like that idea," said Emma, smiling sleepily.

"Good, because I like the idea a lot too," he said drawing her onto his lap.

Emma responded by winding her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"So you really _really_ like the idea, huh?" he joked. Not that he was complaining. He loved when Emma took the lead in showing affection.

"Really," she replied as she twisted round so that she could wind her legs around his body. She'd missed spending time alone with him all day and since there was no one around, she thought she'd take the opportunity to show him. Their physical relationship had been progressing slowly and steadily since they'd started dating and Emma had become more confident and at ease with expressing her feelings. She wanted him to know that she was making progress as much as she wanted to prove it to herself.

She deepened the kiss, her hands running through his hair and he responded, gently probing with his tongue, giving her the chance to pull back if she wanted to. Just as he felt Emma yield to his kiss, there was a coughing from behind them.

They sprang apart with Emma letting out a muffled squeal as she threw herself sideways so that she ended up lying on the couch hidden from view. The color was already creeping up Emma's neck as Carl turned to see his sister standing there.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you two," she said, her face showing her sincerity. "It's just that the kids are absolutely begging for their Uncle Carl to read them a story. I swear I wouldn't have interrupted if I thought there was a chance of me getting them to sleep without."

"Sure," said Carl laughing. "I think we just feel like two teenagers caught making out behind the gymnasium."

He looked at Emma, who still had her face hidden in her hands.

"I'm reeeeeally sorry," said Clarissa once more.

"I'm just going to go now, " she said as she tiptoed backwards out of the room. "Pretend I was never here."

"It's fine," said Carl chuckling. "Really. Tell them I'll be up in a minute."

"Ems, sweetheart, it's nothing," he said gently pulling her hands from her face.

She looked up at him with her big eyes. "It's just, uh, that's never happened to me before," she said her cheeks still flushed.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" he said, kissing her lightly on the forehead and slowly standing up.

"Will you come up with me?" he asked reaching out his hand to Emma.

She nodded and let him pull her up. Carl put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him sighing, "Better to face people sooner rather than later, I suppose."

Upstairs, the children were still energetically running around and bouncing up and down on their beds.

"So much energy," observed Emma, slightly awestruck by the apparent chaos.

"This is nothing," said Clarissa wryly.

"Oh," said Emma her eyes widening further.

"Time for one of my special stories," Carl announced.

And Emma watched open-mouthed as the noisy out of control little monsters transformed into peaceful angelic children lying quietly on the bed, entranced by the story their uncle had begun. She saw the expressions on their faces as he brought the characters to life, putting on different voices and mannerisms for each. She delighted in each squeal of surprise and gasp of horror.

Clarissa leaned into Emma and whispered "He's so good with them."

Emma nodded in wonder.

With the story finished, the children were sleepy and ready for bed. Carl and Clarissa hugged each child and so Emma did too, breathing in their clean scent of soap and shampoo and feeling the softness of their freshly washed hair.

As Carl said goodnight to Lucie, she opened her mouth wide sticking her fingers in the gap where her two front teeth should be and saying something unintelligible.

Carl obviously understood and nodded peering into her mouth. "I'll have a word with the toothfairy and see if we can't get you some new teeth in very soon, okay?"

Lucie smiled her gappy smile and settled down.

"You just have to promise to brush your teeth twice a day. Otherwise you end up on the toothfairy's naughty list and you wouldn't want that would you?"

There were firm shakes of the head from all the children.

Emma smiled and reached for Carl's hand as they shut the door behind them.

"They think I have a direct line to the toothfairy," he whispered. "It's like I'm some minor celebrity or part time superhero," he said chuckling quietly.

"You are. You're my plaque fighting superhero," Emma answered with a grin.

* * *

_A/N I think this story is coming to an end - maybe one more chapter?_


	6. Chapter 6

As Emma started to get undressed, Carl crept up behind her, putting his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck and reaching around her he presented her with a beautifully wrapped box.

"Oh!" exclaimed Emma. "But it's not quite Christmas yet," she said turning to look at him.

"And I don't have anything to give you tonight," she said biting her lower lip.

"It's okay, Ems," said Carl smiling and kissing the tip of her nose. "I want you to have this now. There'll be more presents tomorrow. Just open it."

He sat down on the edge of the bed drawing Emma down beside him.

"Really?" she asked wrinkling her brow.

"Really," he answered, smiling and shaking his head.

She pulled one end of the ribbon, undoing the bow and grinning at him as she did.

"I love presents," she said, pausing momentarily to kiss him.

"I know you do. That's why I love giving them to you," he said grinning back.

As she took the lid off the box, she looked up at him once more with a look of excitement.

"I just love the anticipation!"

"I know you do, baby, I know," Carl said laughing.

But as Emma's hand reached inside the tissue her face fell. Beneath her fingers she could feel light silky folds of what felt like lingerie.

"Carl," she began uncertainly, "is there a reason you're giving me this tonight?"

"Of course there's a reason, baby. Go on and open it."

"I ... I, um, I'm not sure I, uh, want ... to," she trailed off.

"Seriously, Ems, it's just a present," he nodded encouragingly.

Emma took a deep breath and pulled the garment out of it's wrapping. When she looked down, sitting in her lap was an emerald green robe made of silk.

"Oh," she said, letting out a short laugh. "It's so pretty!"

She fingered the silky folds of fabric, looking down embarrassed.

"It's beautiful, Carl. Thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek but his face remained troubled.

"What is it, Ems? What was going on with you then?" he asked cautiously, tipping her face up to look at him.

"It's silly ... it's nothing really," she answered evasively.

"Emma," his voice had a note of warning in it, "we promised we'd always be honest with each other."

He waited expectantly.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, and turned her head away from him. Taking a deep breath she opened them again and reaching for his hand, she said quietly, "I thought ... um, that perhaps, you ... uh ... had bought me something to wear tonight ... something special ... and I'm so sorry ... the idea just kind of ... freaked me out ..."

She looked across at him and saw that his expression was a mixture of confusion, sadness and surprise.

"Ems, in my parents house ... with my family sleeping next door ... you thought ... really? You thought I'd give you a gift that would make you feel ... pressured?"

"I feel awful, Carl ... I didn't really think ... I mean I know you wouldn't ... I just couldn't help it." Emma leaned against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Forgive me?" she asked tilting her face to look at him.

"Baby, I just don't understand. We've talked about your issues. You know I'll wait, you know I get it. So what kind of a jerk would I have to be to make a big deal out of it now we're married?"

Emma chewed on her lower lip. She knew some guys were jerks like that but she didn't think that about the man she'd married. She felt so incredibly lucky to have found someone so patient, so kind and understanding. "I ... I don't think you're like that! Not at all! You've never pressured me ... I can't explain it ... it was just an instinctive reaction, I guess."

Carl nodded and held her tight. "I just want you to trust me, Ems. I don't want you to have those doubts," he sighed.

But Emma did have doubts. As strange as it seemed, she needed to hear that he wanted her. "Carl," she began hesitantly, "you do want to though, don't you?"

His tender smile did much to reassure her. "God, Ems, yes! Don't question that! But I don't feel our love needs to fit anyone else's definition. Every time I hold you, every time I kiss you I'm making love to you." He trailed his fingertips gently down the side of her face and his touch and his words sent a shiver down her spine.

"And we already have a greater intimacy than many couples ever share - emotionally _and_ physically. Some people take it for granted but when we _do_ ..."

"We'll know it really means something," Emma finished, meeting his gaze.

"So I'm happy to wait, Ems. We'll get there ... when the time is right."

She kissed his lips, murmuring "I love you, so much" against his mouth.

"I love you too, Ems," Carl breathed, holding her tight.

Suddenly Emma's eyes flew open. "But what's the reason then? Why _did_ you give me a robe?"

"For tomorrow. When we open presents in our pyjamas, silly," he said with a laugh.

Emma's eyes opened wide, her expression registering shock. "Seriously?" she asked. "We're going to be opening gifts wearing our _pyjamas_?"

"Uh huh," he answered, nodding slowly.

"The new things you've introduced me to," said Emma, beginning to laugh.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I'm going to need a chapter or two more to finish this story I think_


	7. Chapter 7

Emma awoke to the sound of giggling and the pounding of little feet across the floor. If she hadn't been woken by that she surely would have been by Lucie, closely followed by her younger brother, jumping up onto the bed.

"Wake up, wake up, it's already Christmas," they squealed, grinning excitedly at Emma.

She managed a composed smile in return though this was certainly an unprecedented beginning to her Christmas morning. Carl on the other hand was rubbing his eyes sleepily and looking a little disorientated but then he was always slow to wake up in the mornings. It was something Emma loved, though, because it gave her time to watch him sleep and she never tired of that.

"Oh my goodness," managed Carl, his voice still rough with sleep. "Is it really Christmas morning? Are you sure?"

The two small dark heads nodded furiously.

"And Santa's been!" Lucie nearly shrieked.

"Really? He really came? Did he eat the cookies?" asked Carl.

There were more wide eyed nods. Carl and Emma looked at each other and smiled.

"There are just crumbs," said C.J., his voice carrying the wonder of a true believer.

"And presents under the tree," said Lucie.

"Well I guess you guys really were on the nice list again this year," said Carl, with a little wink in Emma's direction.

"Uh huh, I ate my vegetables, I tidied my room, I didn't fight with C.J. and I invited all the girls in my class to my party ... even the horrible ones," said Lucie in a torrent of words.

Emma stifled a giggle and said, "That's really good. What about you C.J.?"

"I put a frog in Grandma's shoe," he said looking downcast. "But I said sorry so I might still get the remote control car I asked for," he said hopefully.

"You never know, buddy, you never know," said Carl, himself now trying to contain his laughter, as he ruffled C.J.'s hair.

"Have you been good this year, Uncle Carl, Auntie Emma?" asked Lucie looking from one to the other.

"Very," said Carl chuckling now. "Emma especially."

"Oh, then you'll get presents too," said Lucie sounding pleased.

"So what brought you to see us this morning?" asked Carl.

"We wanted to show you things," mumbled C.J. tipping the contents of the stocking he'd dragged with him on the bed.

"Yes, we wanted to show you what Santa put in our stockings," Lucie said proudly. "I got a doll, some lipgloss, a yo-yo, a headband," she said holding up each item importantly, while C.J. rummaged through his haul quietly saying "a ball" and "a plastic spider" almost to himself with his attention fixed firmly on his new things.

Carl snuck his hand towards Emma under the duvet, finding hers and interlacing their fingers.

"Wow, that's a whole lot of goodies right there," exclaimed Carl.

"Yeah," said C.J. his eyes round with delight. Lucie nodded.

It was at this moment they heard their mother's voice calling them from down the hall and hopped off the bed, scampering for the door as fast as they'd come in. But not before Clarissa appeared at the open door.

"What did I say to you?" she said mock severely. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to wake your Uncle Carl and Aunt Emma up just to show them what you got?"

The children wriggled under her gaze, eventually shrugging their shoulders and smiling angelic smiles.

"Hmmmm," said Clarissa, shaking her head and smiling at the same time. "What shall I do with you?"

"Give us pancakes for breakfast?" asked C.J. hopefully.

"With syrup," added Lucie as they were herded from the room.

"Merry Christmas, baby," said Carl, leaning in to kiss Emma, his stubble lightly grazing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, husband of mine," said Emma with a grin.


	8. Epilogue

_I really wanted to write more of them being adorable but with things heading the way they seem to be on the show I felt like Carl and Emma needed some sort of ending - and hopefully something a little more fitting than the rather abrupt turn of events we saw in Sexy. I hope you all don't hate me too much for finishing this story this way. I never really expected anyone to want to read a Carma fic so I just want to say thank you again especially to everyone who reviewed and I'm pleased that you liked it up till now at least :)_

All day Carl had been hinting to Emma that he had a surprise for her so she was expecting something, although she still never knew what to expect from his surprises. It could be anything from trying a new dish for dinner or a mystery weekend away. And she hadn't entirely got used to the uncertainty that the anticipation brought.

But they'd finished dinner and he hadn't presented her with any new foods to try and he didn't seem to have any brochures or travel documents to hand.

Carl simply looked at her and smiled. His gaze was so intense that Emma felt a little unnerved.

"Carl, what is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"I just love you so much, Ems," he said his smile broadening further. "And that's why I want to ask you to marry me."

Emma's eyes widened.

"But we're already married," she said shaking her head. "You remember that, right? We went to Vegas, you gave me this ring."

She held up her hand, indicating her ring finger with the other, as a slight smile played on her lips.

Carl nodded delighted by her surprise.

"Okay, I give up." She waved her hands in confusion.

Carl laughed.

"Again, Emma, I want you to marry me _again_."

"Uh," Emma's mouth fell open and her brain wasn't supplying any words to come out.

Carl took a step closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and looking deep into her eyes.

"Ems, I don't want you to be sad about missing out on the dress, the event, everything that normally goes with a wedding. I realize it was probably a little selfish of me whisking you off to Vegas to get married."

At that Emma shook her head. Carl bent and kissed her nose.

"I ... I just couldn't wait to marry you. And I rather liked having you all to myself. But everything ... the holidays, spending it with family ... it made me realize more and more that this was an event in our lives that we should have been sharing with all of them."

Emma nodded. She couldn't help it. He was so sweet and he was right.

"So I would like for you Emma Pillsbury-Howell to marry me ... _again_," he said smiling, "this time in front of all our family and friends."

Emma froze at that. _All our family and friends_. For a moment she didn't know what she could possibly say.

Carl sensed the tension in her body. He could read the anxiety in her eyes.

"Ems, what do you think?" he asked cautiously.

"I, ah, um ... I really never wanted to be the center of attention, " Emma said shaking her head, hoping more words would come. "Really, you know, our wedding was perfect for me. It was ... it was small and it was ... fast. And ... and the only two people who needed to be there were," she said wrinkling her brow and nodding earnestly at him.

"It's ... it's unbelievably sweet that you would want to marry me again, Carl, but we ... we just don't need to," she finished giving him a reassuring smile.

But deep down inside the thought of renewing their vows in front of a large gathering terrified Emma. If she were honest with herself she had always known that if _all_ of her friends and family had been at their wedding, that there was every chance that when the time came for her to make her vows, she would have sought out only one face in the crowd. She knew that at that moment she would have felt compelled to look into the eyes of only one man and to read the emotion on his face, and that man would not have been the one standing opposite her, he was not the man she held in her arms now. In her heart she knew that looking into Will's eyes on her wedding day, she would not have been able to say those two important little words. She would never have been able ignore the feelings she still had for him and she never would have become Emma Pillsbury-Howell.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Carl's body, as though she could hold on to what they had by physically holding onto him. She tucked her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes tight.

"I just love you so much, Ems, and I need you to know that," Carl whispered in her ear.

Emma nodded, two tense little movements of her head on his shoulder. She found she had a lump in her throat and she didn't trust herself to speak.

"I love you with my whole heart," Carl said, kissing her hair.

And Emma nodded again. But she knew she couldn't say it back. She didn't love him with her whole heart because her heart wasn't whole. She'd hoped that his love would mend it but she realized now that maybe it didn't work that way. She did love him, she loved him with what was left of her heart and she'd hoped that that would be enough. She'd believed that that was enough.

"I know. I love you too, Carl," Emma whispered and she opened her eyes.

Looking back at her was their reflection in the dark glass of the window and she didn't see a woman safe in the arms of her husband, whose eyes were filled with love. For the first time her eyes were really open and what she saw was something quite different.


End file.
